


Not Another SI

by NikkiGilbert180



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Greyjoy Rebellion, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, House Greyjoy, It is middle ages after all, M/M, Multi, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiGilbert180/pseuds/NikkiGilbert180
Summary: Middle Ages are that gross era of human history, where people still don't know half the story for some reasons Althea 'Thea' Greyjoy (born in our world as Althea Smith) has been transported there. But for some reasons, this place was even more backward than the recorded Dark Ages and had Mythical Creatures like Dragons, Krakens, Ice Zombies, was only a few named.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work this fandom, if you have any suggestions they are welcome. If you have decided to read further I warn you I'm not a writer, so my work may seem a bit loopy. As for my Character, Yes she is the female counterpart for Theon Greyjoy only it's that She is mentally 20 years old. She was a second-year med school student. I had always read about SI who already knew about asoiaf and were walking talking Wikipedia for modernization but never about an SI who had never read ASOIAF or watched GoT. So here it is. As for Targaryen name we all can agree that people who haven't watched the show or read the books have heard of 'Khaleesi' at least once in their lifetimes.  
> It's the year of 283 near the end of Robert's Rebellion when Quellon Greyjoy was still alive.

Chapter 1: The Beginnings  
What people never mention about living in Middle ages is that they are very ugly, smelly and unhygienic. People used a mixture of lye, ash, and urine to wash clothes and that was if they washed it, which happened only once a month, they still used privy and chamberpots which is just miserable and revolting.  
They didn't have showers, proper draining systems, and clean water was a concept very foreign to them. I knew that because I was staring at the glass which was given to me, I was still sure that I saw something greenish floating in it and it smelled horrible.  
"Am I supposed to drink it?" I grimaced and set the water aside. Maester Argos, Greyjoy Houses' Maester didn't even bat an eyelash towards me, I guess he was quiet used to me behaving as...well me.  
"Yes, weren't you the one who suggested that if I bring you water, you shall drink the potion?" asked the Maester as if I was five-year-old girl...which I was but that was beside the point. In my very first week here in this forsaken world, I had fallen ill.  
I had tried to remember my best of my childhood here but everything was a little hazy, only thing I knew of this world was that I was Althea Greyjoy, the second daughter of Balon Greyjoy, The next Lord of Someplace known as Iron Isles in a place called Westeros. A place where things existed as a feudal society, a patriarchal feudal society. This place was literally a Feminist Worst Nightmare.  
I emptied my water content in a wooden tub thingy beside my bed, when Maester Argos wasn't looking. He then gave me purple colored potion along with milky white substance. I wrinkled my nose but had to drink it. By the rate I was going I think I am about to die in this place within weeks. 

******Scene Change*****

Life isn't much when you are just a five-year-old girl in medieval society. Especially if your second life family consists of Viking Culture like lunatics, at least Vikings had a good head on their shoulder. Living in this place wasn't easy, aside from the luxury point of view that Modern Civilians had, this place was so backward that they still believed in Miasma theory and when I had told Maesters of my Germ Theory he had totally dismissed it. (Which by the way my 20-year-old med school counterpart had felt so offense about)

There wasn't a day gone when my father, Balon hadn't raved about something along the lines of 'Old way' and 'Iron Price', God only knows what they meant. My mother, Alannys was a Medieval Lady who dressed like in dull colors but that didn't fade away any of her sternness that insisted in our studies, My elder brothers Rodrik and Maron mostly ignored me but Maron was sweet enough to me who sometimes sneaked sweets for me. My elder sister Asha was probably the only family I could rely upon on. Aside from them, I had three uncles Victarion, Euron, and Aeron, with exception of Aeron I rarely saw other two, something about pirating and all that bass.  
Also, I had an ailing grandfather whom I daily visited with my stash of clean water collected from the sea by purifying it. 

"Ah, my sweet Thea," rasped my grandfather as he saw me approaching him.  
"I bought water for you, grandfather," I said as I stood near his bed, he gently lifted himself and drank the water.  
"Why is that you dissolve sugar and salt in it?" asked grandfather, sugar and salt water, a cheap substitute for ORS but effective nonetheless. With this being third-time dose, I was certain that it wasn't food poisoning or diarrhea that was ailing him. Perhaps old age was getting better of him. but this wasn't something I could say to him so I replied with all my five-year-old innocence, "Maester brings you bitter potions and I thought maybe you, like me, don't like bitter hence I bring you sugar and salt."  
My Grandfather humored me and listened all my rambling of songs, dresses, and knowledge of Lord of the rings and what not  
Grandfather smiled slowly, "You know I see myself in you a lot." I just tilted my head in response, "I see the fire of ambition in you like I had it in my youth. The want nay, the need knowledge, which adds fuel for ambition. That and your nose is all Greyjoy, the sharp nose" He tweaked my nose and I couldn't help but giggle, (I had to keep up my appearances of a 5-year-old girl) "For all the sons I had, my grandchildren are the only good thing that came out of them." By the end of the sentence, his smile had turned bitter as he murmured,"Had I taught them better."

That night Grandfather didn't get well, in fact, it seemed he was getting worse, a few days later all the island was buzzed with the news of rebellion of Robert Baratheon against Targaryen. For some reason, I felt like I had heard about Targaryen in my previous life, Wasn't there a book where they had a character called like it?  
I closed my eyes and tried to recall harder. What was was it that my previous fellow interns in the hospital had been obsessed about Kaalesi? no Khaleesi! That was about it.  
oh. Oh. Oh shit.

_____________________________________________________________


	2. Balon Greyjoy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time when Balon admired his father...

283 AC - Balon Greyjoy I  
There was a time when Balon admired his father, who wouldn't Quellon Greyjoy was the epitome of what Ironborn are, he had often pestered his father about telling him about his youth, his time in Ninepenny War, his trips to Summer Isles, Essos and even Asshai, his attack of Westerlands when wealth has been stolen just under their noses.   
But the admiration had faded as he grew, he saw his fellow Ironborn suffer, what kind of Ironborn abolished thralldom and forgets about their own ways of life, It didn't help that father married that cursed Lady of House Piper, he hadn't even waited to mourn his wife, his own Lady Mother. From that marriage, everything had only gone down the Hills.  
But Balon rarely lets himself think of past, There was no good in dwelling in past, we can only change future. Aye, in the future, everyman will be equal, Each man would take what is ours. For it is the Old Way. And Old Way is the only way.  
'What is Our Way?' Thea had asked, to which he replied simply, 'Our way is the Old Way, we pay the iron price, we only take things that we have won, for which, from the corpse, jewels, gold, gem anything is to be won. We pay the iron price.' Thea had paled after that but she would soon understand.  
Yes, Our way is the Old Way indeed.   
"Planning for world domination?" asked Alannys nonchalantly, as she roamed around the study and picked up a book, it would have been considered as a slight against a man if his wife moved so nonchalantly without a greet but he had known Alannys long before they had married. They had grown up as rivals, friends, and lovers before they had been bound by a salt ceremony.   
When Balon raised an eyebrow at her, Alannys said,"You always play cyvasse by yourself, when you are lost in your all the schemes."  
Alannys leaned against the table and set her book aside, and gave a cheeky smile,"By the looks of it, It looks like you are losing to yourself, I didn't even know that was possible."  
Balon was too busy staring at his wife to come up with a very good retort, had to admit from that certain angle his Alannys' silhouette looked very tempting. Alannys noticing her husband's intention walked towards him and sat in his lap. And well after, neither Lord or Lady Greyjoy left the place.

Sometime late when Balon resumed his pending work, Alannys took a glass of Arbor wine and sat in front of him.  
"Are you going to go ahead with joining Robert's Rebellion?" asked Alannys, her finger circling the brim of wine glass absently.  
"No chance of joining a Rebellion which is going to lose," answered Balon.  
"Are you absolutely sure about that, Baratheon - Stark - Arryn have been allied by Riverlands by now."  
"Yes, but Lannisters still haven't decided a side while Dornish and Reach are already siding with Royals."  
Balon knew about the rift between Tywin Lannister and Aerys Targaryen but he also knew ambition of Tywin Lannister, 'Snakes in hides of Lions they were, Snakes,' he thought bitterly.   
Sometime before this Year had begun, before the Robert's Rebellion, Euron had said that they could begin a New Era where Old Ways would be back, but before he could he was exiled. Exactly what happened even Balon didn't know all he knew was that his Lord father had caught something illegal, but Balon figured he may have bought his salt wife or even a thrall here and maybe he was exiled for that.Yes, Perhaps this is what it was, Only the Drowned God knew what Quellon Greyjoy thought.   
"Say, Alannys if you get a chance to become Queen what would you do?" asked Balon.  
"A Queen?" Alannys raised her eyebrow," Balon, I'm a woman, For all the liberties I get, it doesn't matter if I end up becoming a Goddess, Men will still follow fellow men. Power is just an illusion after all."  
Before Balon could ask her what she meant by that, there was a knock at the door. Balon and Alannys quickly reassembled themselves before Balon permitted the person inside. It was Maester Argos, "Sorry to interrupt My Lord But Iron Victory has been spotted far away from the coast. By the looks of it, My Lord, Lord Victarion and Lord Urrigon will be arriving in the Pyke soon."  
"Very Well Maester, We are coming in a short while," replied Alannys and Maester bowed and left.

*

The last time Balon had seen either of his brothers, his youngest daughter had been still learning to talk correctly, not that she had learned it now. Iron Victory was a beast of a Ship whom Vicatrion had haughtily dubbed as not even seas Kraken would be able to stall it.  
Victarion had not changed much, but he appeared even broader than before, Even Urrigon looked a little broader than before, and that lad was only six and ten.  
Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall, even sickly Lord Quellon, but by the looks rather than getting worse he actually seemed a bit better, perhaps it is the joyful presence of his granddaughter that keeps in refreshed.  
Distantly He could all of his children sharing barbs at each other but they stopped when Alannys shot them a look.  
"My Lord," both of his brothers bowed to his father, Quellon went near them and hugged them, "How was your voyage?" asked Lord Quellon.  
"Reaving went very well, in fact, we bring all the jewels, gold and plunder all the way from Yi Ti," said Victarion.   
"Will we be able to eat those jewels, Uncle Vicatrion?" asked Thea, as everyone had begun to settle down in their respective places in the Hall for the feast.  
But before Victarion, Urrigon replied, "My how sharp her tongue has grown, Last time I saw you, you could barely walk and now you are being cheeky with your uncle? Where is our heartfelt welcome? I actually feel very offended."  
"You should be, you promised you would take me with you but you left without even saying goodbye to your niece."  
"Well niece, I actually come bearing gifts," stated Urrigon. He produced a gold and pearl necklace, that surely looked pricey. Thea gasped and stared it in wonderment.   
"Where are Rodrik, Maron, and Asha anyway?" inquired Urrigon to Alannys, "They had gone to Harlaw with their Uncle Rodrik. They will be here by the next fortnight."  
"I take that the reaving went well." Noted Balon. "What more have you bought, as Thea pointed out, did you bring any food to eat or did you just plundered for gold and salt wives?"  
"Salt wives are not allowed in Iron Isles," stated Lord Quellon, There was a little shakiness in Victarion's smile, unnoticeable but noticeable enough for a someone looking closely enough, but Lord Quellon didn't notice it, "But even I want to know how the plunders went."  
By then Urrigan had joined again their conversation,"Maybe you should see for itself."  
"No!" exclaimed Victarion,"I meant to say...that Father is not that well, And anyway, wouldn't father trust us, we are his sons, after all."  
If Lord Greyjoy noticed anything he didn't say it as he didn't get any chance as Thea said, "Uncle Urri! I didn't pay the iron price for it." Then she tilted her head,"Am I Suppose to Kill you to obtain this jewel?"  
The sweet honey Ale from Yi Ti actually choked each Greyjoy present.  
"Whoever did tell you that?!" asked Alannys incredulously but she shot Balon a look, that immediately told Balon he won't be seeing his wife for a long time.  
"But...Our is the Old Way...isn't it?" asked Thea innocently, "Old Way where we pay the iron price. But if I pay the iron price, I would have to slay Uncle Urrigon."  
"But that is not what it means," Balon replied indignantly, "It means that...Kinslaying is bad Althea. It is a crime and Drowned God forsakes everyone who practices it."  
"Kinslaying?"  
"I share blood with you, Thea, hence I am your kin," said Urrigon, "Anyways would like to actually kill me?"  
"of course Not! You are my favorite uncle, no offense Uncle Victarion, he bought me sweets." said Thea, "But what about Iron price?"  
"It doesn't apply to you, girl" Balon said gruffly, "You are a girl."  
"But I can do all the things Rodrik and Maron could! Dagmer even said if I keep up with the exercises he put me through, I would be able to wield a sword by my next name day!"  
"Perhaps Balon when you don't have an answer for a five-year-old girl, then surely there is something with your argument." chuckled Lord Quellon who hadn't said anything during the whole trial, "My sweet Thea, I can already imagine what kind of a woman you would be. A force to reckon with, Already at five."  
"That is all correct but do I get to keep it?" asked Thea while she indicated the pearl necklace.  
"Sure, Thea killing someone is not the only way to defeat someone," Urrigon said, "And I humbly offer you your price."  
The rest of the feast had ended, Alannys had gone to do her duty as Lady of the Castle, Lord Quellon had retired to his chambers, Vicarion had gone back to ships to note the unloading of goods while Thea pulled Urrigon and they disappeared probably to climb a cliff or play near the seaside. But All while that Balon could only think about that Thea would the child who either give winds to his ship of ambition or would be the fire that burns it. 'Whatever it may be, I will not turn into Lord Quellon.' though Balon bitterly and thought of all grandeur of the Old Ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the suggestion. Please keep mentioning more, it'll be a great help.  
> -Balon Greyjoy is the most hated character in ASOIAF forget Ramsey or even Joffery, Balon is the character who led his entire domain into war, gave many loses than profit after gaining lordship, but that was after Robert's Rebellion after his father had died, it was interesting to write a Balon when he is still not a Lord, where he had a broken pedestal for his father, from many of Balon's description in the books he comes off as that bitter guy who admired his father but all he was reprimanded for trying to conserve his dying tradition (Albeit very stupid but a tradition nonetheless.) That and the fact I feel like perhaps Euron had many things to whisper in his ear, I'm not saying that he is not an idiot ball, he is but had his rebellion worked out, wouldn't his people get benefits, I know it was slim chance but wars have been won with less probability. After all, it's not madness if it works out.  
> -Alannys Greyjoy was also a nice character to write, she is basically this blank character which can be built into any mould because Canon ASOIAF gives us an image that says that she is a former shadow of her past self. Balon must have loved her or even respected her who knows, all that can be said is that they had a better marriage than Cersei and Bobby.  
> -Urrigon Greyjoy is the second youngest son of Quellon Greyjoy, In canon, he died by arm infection when the Maester of Lady of House Piper, third wife of Quellon, had insisted to sew his fingers back after Urrigon and Aeron had finger danced. But the infection caught on and resulted in his death. In this story Maester is Maester Argos whom Thea actually didn't allow to sew the fingers back, she must have been almost three years old, Along with help of Alannys, who hadn't also approved of it. They stopped Maester Argos. And Luckily all Urrigon loose was his little finger and ring finger but as long as he has thumbs it's alright, or that's what Alannys had said.  
> Viewing from a different point of view, Thea had tried a lot to not reveal her true self, she had made it so far, Greyjoys' still believes she is five years old but who knows who finds out and who doesn't.


	3. Urrigon Greyjoy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no place like home, even if Pyke wasn't particularly a jovial place, there was something so familiar with the dark clouds of the Pyke that not even clear blue skies of Yi Ti couldn't replace......

283 AC - Urrigon Greyjoy I

There is no place like home, even if Pyke wasn't particularly a jovial place, there was something so familiar with the dark clouds of the Pyke that not even clear blue skies of Yi Ti couldn't replace.

Yi Ti...Urrigon still couldn't believe such places could exist out in the world, it was a miracle really how different people can be in a different habitat. The gloomy skies of Iron Islands have bred hard men that reaved the world, while the cheery, blue skies of rest of the Westeros had made them different than us. With resources being scarce, the soil being too thin to grow any crops or have anything to trade with, Iron Islands have indeed bred hard men, but foolish men as Father had always pointed out.

Father had been very different Lord than anyone, or so everyone said, Under father rule, Iron Islands had indeed flourished, Maesters were brought around the Iron Islands for the first time, their knowledge had always fascinated Urrigon though it sometimes seemed that his niece Thea knew better than them.

Thea had become an anomaly these days, oh she played and chattered like any five years old but there was intelligence behind her eyes, that sometimes made her seem different than any other children of her age.

He had still remembered that time when his good sister and niece had fought tooth and nail against binding his fingers together, Maester from House Piper had been sure that skin would be able to heal itself if he could attach it. And all Urrigon was able to do when was five years of age was play being maiden of land, ('You look very pretty Urri') those were not the finest days to live but life had been simple then, very simple all he had did then(if Euron was not watching, it has been so long he hadn't seen him in years), was play Pirates aboard with Aeron and practice more with him and Dagmer Cleftjaw. His head hurts each time he thought of those days, everything was hazy, ('Pretty...Pretty...like a fine lass...our secret...dont tell anyone...')but each time he would try to remember, all it did was made him dizzy.

Perhaps his father's intelligence has skipped Balon and went straight to his grandchildren. That or the Harlaw intelligence was on the play.   
Urrigon sat on the shore with his knees brought near his chest and observed everyone, All the small folks were working, fishermen readying their net, loading, and unloading of goods in small boats no doubt seafood for selling and what not, the smell of sea was prominent more in air than it was in Pyke. The cliff upon which castle was built looked very imposing, it wasn't the greatest castle in the world but it was home.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw several children attempting to climb the cliff but the most peculiar sight was his niece with her gaggle, a couple of thrall-servants roaming around the shore, some trailing behind her and some scattered around the shore. They had a sack in which they were collecting seashells, which in hindsight was not unusual but they were also collecting some soil of the shore along with weeds that grew on land. His eyebrowed furrowed, he raised himself, "Do I want to know what is happening here?" he questioned.  
Thea who had a paper folded on her hand to resemble a journal looked at him with her usual toothy grin and said,"Experiment," as if that would explain everything. It really did not.

These were the times when Urrigon really doubted if Thea was actually a grown woman born in a child's body. Or even a witch. Urrigon didn't know what was worse. Thralls who went passed him bowed to him before resuming their work.  
"Aren't girls of your age should be playing princess and knight? And not in mud?" asked Urrigon, as he watched another string of thralls come out of the sea, some had fishes, some crabs and some even had oysters and some had seaweeds.  
"I'm playing princess. I'm being a very diplomatic princess here who is looking after her kingdom. Currently, I'm looking over for crops and trade material." Responded Thea, she knelt down and examined the soil of shore herself.  
"We are Greyjoys - We Do Not Sow," Urrigon replied without even missing a beat.  
To which, Thea too, replied without missing a beat, "I'm not planting the crops, I'm advising farmers on the state of our soil. I do not have skills of a farmer, hence not planting."  
"Fair point."  
After all, she was leading people of small accounts, What could go wrong?  
"Whatever are you thinking of doing with these?" Urrigon pointed at the boy who had several baskets full of many shrimps, mussels, and clams, "You do know that those may be food resources for the castle or even a smallfolk's way of getting money to live right?"  
"Yes, I do. And that is why I'm paying some of them." came the reply from Thea.  
"And how would you do that? You don't have any coin."  
"I do, I uh...donated some of the potions that Maester Argos made, in exchange for some coins."  
"You Dona--What?!" exclaimed Urrigon and for some time, nearby thralls stopped doing what they were doing and looked towards the duo but Urrigon ignored it, "Althea! That's supposed to be our medicines, you can't just sell them! Does your mother know that?"  
"Please don't nuncle Urri! I swear it's not in vain," pleaded Thea, "You would just have to wait tonight feast."   
"Fine, I will shut my mouth but you must have a pretty solid reason to do this. You have to know Thea, that these things are our resources. Unlike other Kingdoms, we can't grow plants and we have to save and think before we use up ours." Urrigon didn't know why he was saying these things to her she was, after all, a child, this must have been a game for her. Perhaps he must talk to Alannys after all. It mustn't be good for a child to get everything, especially if she's ironborn and a Greyjoy. Iron Islands build hard men and women, it wouldn't do good for her to get everything.  
"I know what you mean, I will change that," said Thea with a look that wasn't usual for a five-year-old girl of her age. 

****Scene Change*****

That night before the feast, Urrigon was doing some of the sums with Maester Argos when Rodrik "The Reader" Harlaw along with his two nephews and niece Asha arrived. It was a jovial meeting with almost every family member except for Aeron who was fostering in Orkmont and Euron, But Urrigon didn't let himself think of him as he suppressed an involuntary spasm.   
Urrigon hadn't seen Thea who was usually running up and down the castle, perhaps preparing her cause.  
Trying to keep an eye on her while keeping up with the conversation with both Rodrik and Maron who were pestering him about his trip to Yi Ti, Thea was chattering continuously with Asha, Alannys, and Balon, even father and Rodrik the reader was humoring her.  
As the thrall servants came around the table to place the food around, he expected the same smoked or salted aroma of seafood but rather was greeted with rather a citrusy aroma sprinkled with a rather pleasant smell that he couldn't pinpoint. There were several aromas from the food vessels that were being kept on the table. These delicious aromas had distracted him from tracing Thea.  
There was a large vessel with shrimps, mussels, and clams decorated above to the rim with Yi Ti 'rice' underneath it - The dish was very colorful with Orange Yellowish and green herbs sprinkle over it. There was shrimp cooked with butter and herbs. Green salad (With leafy parts being suspiciously looking like seaweeds), onions with vinaigrette. There was also smoked fish and other regular delicacies but it was the unusual food that quickly became the source of compliments.  
Even surprising thing was that it was all arranged by Thea and her of thralls whose eldest was no older than he was, Alannys must have helped her, and the cooks. Otherwise, how else must have they have done this?  
But there was something really odd about Thea, a girl who was five years of age with intelligence beyond her age. A girl who cooked meals or rather supervised it, A girl who knew how to count copper better than some men, A girl who knew about politics, at least the basics. All while not even reaching knees of the Current Lord Reaper. Yes, some children are prodigal but to what extent?   
All in all, Thea was an anomaly, a strange child. But a child nonetheless, Maesters' say that children of her age question everything perhaps it was just her asking right answers at the right moment. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It's pretty clear from Aeron's chapters that Urrigon and Aeron must have been sexually abused by Euron, Urrigon had certainly suppressed the memory, as some abuse survivors do.  
> -Thea had smooth talked some thralls into doing her bidding, not that she needed it as they are all slaves in all but name. The seashore scene has Thea inspecting Pyke for surrounding flora and fauna.  
> Pyke castle pre-Greyjoy rebellion was not half broken down as Theon chapter's tell, but it's still being corroded slowly as soil erosion is happening pretty fast due to being near the sea.  
> -Urrigon may have been one of the two brothers who have Quellon's wit and intelligence and you can guess which one is other. Urrigon is starting to suspect Thea, her naive- not naive disguise is wearing thin day by day wonder how long she can keep it going;)  
> -That whole food porn can be expected again, Brace Yourselves Food Revolution is coming! Rice as depicted above in paella, hasn't been introduced to Westeros yet which parallels to the fact that rice wasn't included in staple diet until very later in the medieval era.  
> -As Always please point out if anything is wrong, and Thanks for cooperating. I know I progress very slowly

**Author's Note:**

> All suggestions are very appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
